


The Glass Boat

by Wife_of_Bath



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wife_of_Bath/pseuds/Wife_of_Bath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes Hannibal fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Boat

“Why did you invite me here, Will?”

Will broke his concentration on his fishing line to look at Hannibal.  His psychiatrist sat on the other side of the boat, legs crossed at the knee, arms spread.  Will could not remember Hannibal’s posture being so open.  It was difficult to say whether it made him feel more relaxed or put him on edge.  Turning his attention back to the pole, Will shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he replied.  “I like fishing.  Sitting out here when the water is still helps me think, I guess.  I’m calm.  There is nothing but me, the boat, and the fish.  I’m happy when I come here.  I guess I wanted to share that with somebody else.”

“You could have brought Alana.”

“Not really.  I don’t think it’s quite her thing.”

One of Hannibal’s pale eyebrows quirked up.  “But you guessed that it was mine?”

Panic flashed briefly through Will.  “Are you not enjoying it?”  He should have guessed that Hannibal would not be interested in watching him fish.  “We could go back if you want—.”

Hannibal raised his hand, silencing him.  “I never said that.  On the contrary, I find this rather pleasant.  The peacefulness is enjoyable.”

“It is,” Will agreed.  “I feel safe out here.”  His stomach rumbled impatiently, and Will suddenly realized how much time had passed since he had eaten.  He glanced at Hannibal to see if he had heard anything, but there was no indication.  Will smiled, half friendly, half relieved he had not embarrassed himself. 

“I’m hungry,” he announced.  “Are you?”

Hannibal nodded.  “Yes, I could eat something.”  Reaching down, he pulled up a small bag.  “Shall we?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal joined him on his side of the boat.  He handed Will a sandwich and a small bottle of San Pellegrino.  Will appraised the sandwich with a slight smirk.  “You make sandwiches?”

“Of course,” Hannibal replied as he unwrapped his own.  “I find they are very practical and nourishing for outdoor activities.”

“It’s just a change from the usual things you fix.”  Things, Will admitted to himself, that he could not pronounce.

“A good chef’s repertoire is varied.”

Will said nothing at that, choosing instead to bite into his lunch.  He blinked several times as he chewed.  This was unlike any sandwich he had ever tasted.  The meat was thinly sliced and piled thickly on the fresh bread.  The cheese had a smoky taste that complemented the meat perfectly.  The flavor of the thin layer of mustard danced on his tongue.  Will swallowed and immediately took a sip of water.  He coughed, unprepared to the zing of the bubbles.

“Is everything all right?” Hannibal asked.

“Yeah.”  Will took another sip.  “More than all right.  It’s delicious.  This is not a sandwich; this is art.”

Hannibal smiled at that, a full smile that showed off his teeth and reached his eyes.  “I am glad you like it.  They were not very hard to fix.  It was just a matter of knowing where to find the right ingredients.”

Will shook his head.  “Sometimes, I want you to teach me how to cook.”

Hannibal looked curious.  “Do you?” 

“Well.”  Will glanced down, avoiding Hannibal’s eye.  “I know whatever I fix wouldn’t be as good as your cooking.” 

“And why is that?” 

Will took another bite.  He swallowed.  “Because sometimes you associate pleasurable things with food, but the food on its own doesn’t have that pleasurable thing, so it doesn’t taste as good.”  He scrunched his nose.  That sounded better in his head. 

“Do you find me pleasurable, Will?”  Will nearly choked.  He had not realized Hannibal was so close to him.  Will could see the slight details of his face: his dark eyes, the faint lines around his eyes, the pale scar on the bridge of his nose.  Will’s mouth felt dry.  Focusing on the green bottle in his hands, Will took a large gulp.  He swallowed too quickly and began coughing again.  He took a deep breath.  His fingers drummed on the glass.

“You’re not bad.  Better than a lot of people.

He knew Hannibal was still smiling, although it was smaller and softer now.  “Thank you, Will.”

They finished lunch in silence.  Hannibal put the paper and empty bottles back in the bag, but he did not move away from Will.  Will glanced at him occasionally, but he spent most of the time watching the fishing line.  The fish had been oddly still today.  “They’re not biting,” he said.  “Usually, one of them will by now.”

“Perhaps they sense something?” Hannibal suggested.

“A threat, you mean?”  Hannibal nodded.  “I guess it’s possible.”  He felt Hannibal shift beside him.  He had moved into a partial reclining position.

“May I?”

Astonished, Will could think of no objections.  “Go ahead.”  Hannibal laid his head down.  It rested very close to Will’s thigh.  Will’s heart began to beat hard in his chest, but he remained where he was.  To his surprise, he liked the sight of Hannibal so close and so prone next to him.  It was intimate.  It was approaching unfamiliar territory, which both excited and terrified him.  He found himself fixated on Hannibal’s forehead while Hannibal stared up at the sky. 

“It is very clear today,” Hannibal suddenly remarked, jolting Will.

“Yes, it is.”  The sun reflected down on the water, making it gleam like a polished mirror.  “I prefer it when the sun shines like this.”

“The light and the warmth?”

“I spend too much time in the dark.” 

“We all do.”  Slowly, Hannibal reached up.  He placed his hand on the back of Will’s neck.  His fingers twisted gently through the curls there.  It was a comforting, soothing motion, but it also felt like he was getting a hold of Will’s hair.  Will stayed motionless, warily enjoying the feeling.

“Are you comfortable, Will?”

“Yes.”  It was the truth.

And then Will was leaning down.  He did not recognize the gradual pressure on the back of his neck until he could clearly see the lines in Hannibal’s face again.  Lower and lower he went until his eyes half closed.  He felt Hannibal’s breath on his skin.

“Do you object?” he asked. 

“No.” 

Hannibal pulled his lips to his.


End file.
